Summer
by McCleeoooo
Summary: Glen was staring bored towards the houses across the street as his best friend  He was still wondering why this person was his best friend  was talking about something. GlenxLacie/hints of other pairings


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pandora Hearts and its characters :D

(I'm not a big fan of the ending, but hey, I love GlenxLacie :3)

* * *

><p>Glen was staring bored towards the houses across the street as his best friend (He was still wondering why this person was his best friend) was talking about something. While his eyes always stranded of to one house, was his friend now really talking nonsense because he knew that the other wasn't listening. "So I said to the Martian: Oh, isn't that Lacie over there?" The blonde said the last thing louder so that Glen's head shot up and looked to where the other was pointing.<p>

There was an old lady taking her poodle out.

Glen frowned and looked at the blonde. He was grinning, amused by the way the other acted. "Jack, that wasn't funny," Glen said and Jack laughed by this. "Oh, but it was, Glen! You should have seen the look on your face." With this line, he redid the expression the dark haired teenager. Glen was not amused and pushed the other of the porch. he then heard a snort that could not be the voice of the fallen person. When Glen looked up who it was, he was surprised. A girl with long, dark brown hair, dressed in a pastel yellow summer dress stood there, amused by the antics of the two. She smiled and poked Jack a bit with her foot.

"So, I've been gone on vacation for 2 weeks and this is how you 2 greet me?" She asked as she sat down after she poked Jack enough and next to Glen. Jack sat up from his spot and grinned. "Hi Lacie," he said and Lacie smiled and petted his head now. "Hi, Jack," she then looked at Glen and smiled softly. "Hi, Glen." He nodded in greeting and looked back at the house across the street. "How did you get here?" "Well," the girl started, "The twins wanted to eat something, so my parent dropped me 2 blocks off from here, so they could go to eat." The 2 teenagers knew how much Alice, one of the twins, could eat if she was hungry and most of the time it was meat. They doubted that it was good for a 10 year old to eat so much meat. "And what about you two?" The said two looked at her when she asked: "What are you doing outside?"

Jack chuckled. "We're playing hide and seek and Oz is it." Lacie blinked and leaned up to see through the window that a smaller version (only with short hair) of Jack was indeed searching for something. "And we also told them that outside was forbidden to hide~" With that Lacie began to laugh. "Typical, I would have expect it from you, Jack." Now the blonde and the girl began to laugh. Lacie looked at Glen who sat there staring at nothing until she nudged him. He blinked at looked at her. "You're awfully silent," she said with a knowing smile. Glen hummed knowingly back and stared to the sky.

Lacie puffed her cheeks as she nudged him back. "Come on, Glen! Be more active, it's summer, for Pete's sake!" Jack stared amused at the two as Glen tried not to smile at the girl her antics. "Show more emotion before I keep nudging and poking you." When Glen looked back again at Lacie, he now noticed she was leaning very closed towards him. He blinked and blushed softly, by this her frown became a wide smile as Lacie noticed this. "Hah! I made you-" She was interrupted by a pair of lips and a hand to her cheek to hold her face. Lacie blushed as Glen smiled at her softly. "See, I made you blush." Lacie returned the smile as he said these words at a tone that was only directed for her.

"Eeew, girl cooties." The 3 teenagers heard a child like voice and looked back towards the window. There were now 3 children staring at them. Ada, the smallest of them, sat on a little boy with black hair's back and looked quite confused while the boy with black hair blushed softly. And the one who said something was the little boy with blonde hair. "Mah, Oz, it's just a small peck, you don't mind of Ada does it." Oz frowned (which looked more like a pout) and said: That's differently, she's my baby sister! And it is on the cheek!" Jack grinned by this as he stood up. "Then I'll give you 3 a whole other kind of cooties!"

The 3 children blinked by this as Jack was now leaning into the open window and took a tight hold of Oz. "Jack, what are you- Eeeew, you're licking me! Stop it!" Jack laughed as he released Oz after one final lick on the cheek. Ada squealed as she was picked up by Jack and received a kiss on the cheek. "Big Brother, it tickles!" She giggled as Jack nuzzled her cheek. Jack now looked at the black haired boy as he stood there, nervously with a blush on his face. The older blonde put Ada down and ruffled the other boy his head. "I'll not let you be plagued by the cooties, because you're cute, Gilbert." By this Gilbert's blush became redder and now the 2 younger siblings were complaining against Jack: "And what about us?" Lacie and Jack were laughing now as Glen sat there with a small smile on his face. None of the children nor Jack noticed that the two held each other hand.

5 years later Glen and Lacie got married, Gilbert asked Jack out (where Jack was the one who was extremely red) and Oz and Alice were dating. Ada was secretly dating Elliot because of the older brothers (and their uncle Oscar) "Sister/Niece-complexion".


End file.
